creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cheese Lord
NOTICE: Do not post a link to one of your pastas in this page. If you do post the link, I will not read it. ''' '''NOTICE 2: ANYONE who posts "first" in my talk page will be given the US constitution written five times in their talk page. Archives User_talk:Weirdowithcoffee/Archive1 Talk Archive 2: Weirdowithcoffee Hey, I'm really new to this website, so having a little trouble. I want to make my own creppypasta story, but I don't know how to start one. Can you please help me? FAMEandFAMINE 01:59, May 7, 2012 (UTC)FAMEandFAMINE Woo! Go Weirdo! Can you please unlift the ban from chat? I learned my lesson now. Mr. Linix 17:22, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Fine, and you? I'm on Skype, by the way. HiddenSpirit 22:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, cool. I wish I could chat with you. HiddenSpirit 22:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I see. I hope they fix whatever that is soon. HiddenSpirit 22:36, May 7, 2012 (UTC) hi im pretty new to wikias .... so if you have any pointers i saw you moved my creepy pasta to the editor section .... would you mind reading it? thanks :) i didnt create this though ... i found it .... but i cant freaking find it any more I am merely stating my dipositions and notions. HiddenSpirit 03:11, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Question What is up with the chat? Koggeh Re: Re: Question I attempt to enter & only get a blank chat screen. Koggeh Can you enter it? It may be a chat glitch. Koggeh Sorry about the excessive spacing thing in Beauty. BUT! I had one of my rare moments of ingenuity (yay me) and figured out how to solve the problem. I feel completely retarded - but in a really pleasant way. If you don't know what I mean, just imagine that you are a midget elephant in Greenland with a palm tree sticking out of your left nostril while singing "Oh come all ye faithful" in a voice lighter than concrete as you realise that your left foot tastes like vocanic ashes in a vat filled with lost souls. If you know what I mean now I suggest you seek psychological help. Merry solstice! SemiPsychosis 22:30, May 10, 2012 (UTC)SemiPsychosis Sorry sorry sorry. My input got misplaced. I did not intend for it to be misplaced. I know not what I did wrong. Please help... Hey, unban from chat please! I will poor you some coffee if you do! :D Hellomynameisn 01:07, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I have a question. I recently read up that if you don't check the messages you get on your talk page, you can get banned. How would I be able to show that I've been checking them? SecretAgentJonathon 02:17, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, man. Thanks a lot for the warm welcome to the site. I was wondering, do you have any recommendations on Creepypastas I should read? I've read all the stories on the Suggested Reading page, and some other assorted stories. Also, one of my friends was writing a story, and I was just wondering if you could give me an idea of how to get it posted properly on here. Again, thanks for the welcome. I know you said not to post pastas on here, but here's the poem I promised. I couldn't send it through Skype. A Final Farewell. Farewell... HiddenSpirit 03:05, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Is my English on that that bad? English is not my first language. My teachers have a problem with the fact that I don't use standard American spelling. I'd like to know what my English writing needs work, thanks. Doing my best, -- Evra the Lost 02:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I added "You Aren't Welcome Here" to the wiki recently. It was marked for review. -- Evra the Lost 02:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I was copying from Word. The indents were being stupid. I'll see if I can fix them again. Sorry about that. -- Evra the Lost 02:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the message on my talk page. I am happy that you took the time to write I am delighted that you are getting on well on this site. Thanks. Yuki Fushioshi.YukiFushioshi84 13:45, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that block needs some background knowledge: TheScarederKid appeared in chat while TheScaredKid (another user) was online. At first, I assumed this was a sockpuppet account, but TheScaredKid convinced me that it was just a "friend" who wanted to post a creepypasta. After making him aware of the situation, TheScarederKid started being a douche-fart, stating that he didn't care if he got banned. Then I threw the book at him. MooseJuice 20:19, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yup yup. MooseJuice 21:05, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Sup how's it going? Hi wierd. I just joined and think I know what I'm doing (I'm not sure if I put my submission in the article submission correctly) and I'm hoping you could give me a little more guidance on the subject How would I go about adding my new page to an article listing? Blog Commenting If you are going to "warn" someone about spam pages, there's no need to leave a one word reply on the comments. Either warn them or delete the blog, but don't make a pointless comment :P And warn the user via their talk page, as I am going to be purging the blogs soon. ClericofMadness 17:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Needs Editing... Why did you add that to A Talk with the Thing? In my opinion it shouldn't have been added seeing as there were only minute errors and the story overall was good. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm new to this website. I posted a creepypasta, called "A Greeting" (you edited it). But I can't post it in the article listing. How do I fix this? Abel Daedon 23:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Abel Daedon I'm sorry. My facebook got blocked because it's called "A Greeting.". That includes a period. Abel Daedon 23:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Abel Daedon I never meant to start this so-called "drama." I left one little message, and people are suddenly worried about me? People should know that I'm fine. That point has been made. And yes, I do care about you. Leave me to Die for what I've become.... 01:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo yo yo Wazzap mah good brother? We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 06:53, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Is there a reason you are removing Marked for Review from all of those pages? ClericofMadness 20:36, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Awareness Ahh, Alright. I wasn't aware that it had changed. Sorry ^_^ Behind closed doors, I am me. 20:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hullo. Sorry I didn't respond sooner, thanks for the nice welcome message. Also there was a lot of blood and death and blood, the game knew my name, since Slender Man owned this copy of Pokemon Black-As-Your-Soul-Version with a demonic shiny Lucario and when I went to take it out of my DS a skeleton popped out. Yeah, I'm kinda bored. Nice to meet you anyway. MightyKombat 18:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Guess what? ....First! “Those who fight monsters should take care that they never become one. For when you stand and look long into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you.” 01:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) First!Blackmoss267 01:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Wall of Text Fixed the "wall of text" thing on Nothing At All. I actually have paragraphs now. XD Sorry about that, I had been meaning to get on when I got the chance and edit that myself. So, if you wouldn't mind removing that from the Marked for Review category, that'd be fantastic. Thanks :D We see it all, every instinct, every emotion... 22:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Semiuseless Inquiry Okay, I need a new signature, but how do I change it? I'm trying not to be annoying, but tell me as soon as possible.-Joyrex 13:28, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Weirdo! Ah! I see you're like a super admin on here:P I was just reaading and saw a spelling mistake;P 01:30, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I want you to see something Out of complete boredom I read your profile page, and I found out that you like rock, so I would like you to listen to warp records and some replex recor ds, please don't ban me for this, I know I know useless post I'm just filling up your talk sorry.-Veryedt (talk) 16:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC) HEY I FIXED SLENDER ATTACK Stop having a boring tuna, stop having a boring life. Watch this- tacos, fettuccine, linguini, martini, bikini,﻿ Mussolini, pelagreeny, meanie, zucchini, tortellini, Puccini, Lamborghini 19:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) You have posted on my talk page about adding a category to a page? Can you tell me which of them I put the category on and what it was? At Cleric's request, I am informing you of a rules update. The Site Rules have been updated, particularly the rules regarding OC, and categories rules. Category Violations are now bans(one day at first, then one week, then one month.), and the ban times for OC violations have been updated. Thank you for you time. --Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 18:47, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Calm yo' tits dawg My internet died Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 23:21, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hidden. Nothing much, just ticked off at the chat. I'm on Aim, if you have an account. My name is Hiddenlunarspirit. Other than that, just reading. HiddenSpirit 00:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I can't use my old Skype account. I'm getting a new one soon. I can talk on Aim only at the moment. HiddenSpirit 00:54, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, no problem. HiddenSpirit 01:04, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Freedom wiki Hello, I have invited you to my wiki . Do whatever you want.-Joyrex 14:29, May 27, 2012 (UTC) You can easily make an Aim account at Aim.com.... HiddenSpirit 15:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) What?-Joyrex 16:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leoradical Here Were U On One Peice Wiki Chat Last Night? If So U Must Of Seen My Cousin User:Luffy007 He's New To This Wiki Stuff. User:Leoradical Is An Alien. 16:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok seriously, what are you guys talking about?-Joyrex 16:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) They're not talking to you. It's my talkpage :/ [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 16:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Um... then put in in a new section, not mine, this in complete gibberish.-Joyrex 17:02, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I know. Add a new heading prs guys :/ [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 17:04, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I'd look good with you avatar? why is dat Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 16:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Aim You can easily make an Aim account at Aim.com.... HiddenSpirit 15:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Check your spam box. HiddenSpirit 17:08, May 27, 2012 (UTC) pandangit bronachio I tried to fix the formatting that got screwed up on your talk page, but it isn't working. Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 17:11, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Umadbro? Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 17:24, May 27, 2012 (UTC) when i click on the chat button, it says i do ont have permission to chat. what did i do? Cheese, when i click the chat button, it says i do not have permission. why is that? what did i do?Wolf Cleric 17:21, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Congrats. On the name change! T.O.IVI. 17:41, May 28, 2012 (UTC) UnAnything Things are going fine. The big ugly Alien and I are fixing some things around the wiki. Mr. Guy 19:59, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I tried to put in the category for one of my stories Article Listing, but as I typed it, nothing came up. This caused me to be blocked, but I didn't understand why it didn't come out.Τέλεια Όνειρα 21:44, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Could you please put the Article Listing category on my Jeff The Killer is Beaten page? Please?Τέλεια Όνειρα 21:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Well? When are you going to re-register on our super seekret organization? —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 00:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) PS: Cheese Lord? But-but-but you're the Coffee Lord. ;_; Everything I know is a lie! T_T New Message Concerning what you wrote on my page, I think I've done all of it, but I'm unsure. Could you check please? Many thanks, -Tiger. Sockpuppeter some guy got this on PM's and send us it so we could see it the proof 7:51 Die Hunde Schutzengel i want the truth and i know it i want you to say it 7:51 YouCantStopABullet Look, I can tell you the truth but... 7:51 Die Hunde Schutzengel better yet oh 7:51 YouCantStopABullet I might get banned. My oldest account 7:52 Die Hunde Schutzengel you wont if you tell me 7:52 YouCantStopABullet Robert_Is_Awsome Got banned from website 7:52 Die Hunde Schutzengel there is a term for this its called selling smoke 7:52 YouCantStopABullet After a couple of waiting 7:52 Die Hunde Schutzengel bullet 7:52 YouCantStopABullet About 2 months later. 7:52 Die Hunde Schutzengel when did you make this account? 7:52 YouCantStopABullet I made this account Just now. -_- sorry. 7:53 Die Hunde Schutzengel youre selling me smoke i know youre lonewolf 7:53 YouCantStopABullet Yeah but... 7:53 Die Hunde Schutzengel yeah? wait 7:53 YouCantStopABullet I just wanted t ohave fun you know. to have* 7:53 Die Hunde Schutzengel youre admitting youre lonewolf? 7:53 YouCantStopABullet I guess, yeah. 7:53 Die Hunde Schutzengel phew doged a bullet there 7:54 YouCantStopABullet I mean I'm really Robert_Is_awesome My oldest account Look behind you! 15:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC) dammit i cant paste it well :l stupid wikia >.<Look behind you! 15:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hidden Of course - that's a given. A repeat offense can't be tolerated, or it'll spiral out of control. --AlixeTiir Congrats Grats on all the edits. As a present here is a link you can send to people who break chat rules. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zx40udwQvZI . CrazyFerret Cheese Lord! All hail the cheese lord! Mr. Cheese would have been cooler though. ---- Evra the Lost 04:13, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry about the drama. I should have kept my mouth shut. Really sorry about that. YOLO So live life to da fullest ;3 22:11, May 30, 2012 (UTC) How did you change your name? Abel Daedon 04:37, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Abel Daedon Single Word Edits You must stop editing a single word on pages when there are obvious other things that also need fixing. Example: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Saints_Row_2_-_The_Saint?diff=prev&oldid=151911 Not far from your edit: the door i shot falls off. That gave me an idea, what does the Saint Shotgun do when i shoot a car? ClericofMadness 01:06, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: >claims to be sick of subject >mentions subject anyways instead of just using the summary Seems legit. :P A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 02:34, June 6, 2012 (UTC) No, I didn't mean like that. I mean that I wasn't going to do anything about you re-banning her. You didn't have to leave a message on my wall, bro. You need to de-stress, maaaan. A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 02:44, June 6, 2012 (UTC) No, not at all, I just wasn't feeling quite right and was compensating by acting strange. You seriously do need to stop taking everything so seriously, and take a moment to de-stress, though. A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 23:22, June 6, 2012 (UTC)